


Bloody Gift

by Rinkafic



Series: Misc Fanfic [24]
Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for Dark Bingo fill "Murder"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Gift

“Oh, you’ve brought me a present!” William said as Angelus came through the door, hauling a person of indeterminate sex. It might have been a man, it was dressed like a man, but it smelled like a woman. “What is it?” William asked, setting his quill and parchment aside. He sniffed dramatically. “It smells funny.”

Angelus grinned and flung the pile of bones, skin and rags into the corner, where it huddled and shuddered and stared at the two vampires with wide, frightened eyes. “I dunked it in a rain barrel, trying to get the worst of the muck off. You should have smelled it before.”

William waved a hand beneath his nose. “Is it sick? I hope you haven’t brought a sick one, they taste awful.” Angelus rolled his eyes at the very suggestion that he would bring a substandard meal home.

At the mention of taste, the pitiful prey in the corner let out a loud wail of despair. “Oh hush, or I’ll snap your neck!” Angelus told him, her... it. He turned to William. “Are you making progress on my poem? You had a lovely start with that line prowls on night’s wings. I liked that part. Have you done more?”

“Not much. It’s been hard.” William made a face and pushed at the blond curls that had fallen down over his forehead. He would have tied the mess back, but Angelus liked his hair loose and flowing, he said it made him seem more poetic. He needed everything possible to try to be more poetic these days. Since his turning, he had been having difficulties capturing the essence of the words that used to come so easily for him. He feared he was losing his touch, his ability to write. It worried him. What worried him more was that he knew that he would have been even more disheartened and angst-ridden over the situation in the past, he had lost the capacity to care deeply about his art.

“I thought this would cheer you up, I know you’ve been a bit low lately. This one is special.” Angelus turned and leered at the cowering dirty thing he had brought home. “This one is a Slayer. A little baby slayer, I caught it just for you.”

William crept closer, staring down with new interest at their captive. “I thought they were stronger, and tougher, and dangerous? You said they were dangerous.”

“This one,” Angelus nudged at it with his foot, “Didn’t have enough time with her Watcher. Untrained. Might have a little strength, but has no idea how to use it. Do you now, pet?” he asked as he stared down at the terrified thing.

Now that William knew it was a girl, he could see it in her features, too rounded and soft to be a boy. “I want to eat. I’m hungry,” he said to Angelus. The anticipation of taking a Slayer was intoxicating. It was setting his imagination afire, he wanted to feed, then he wanted to write. He imagined growing drunk on power from this one’s blood.

“I brought it for you. Go ahead. I fed on the Watcher. Leave me a little, don’t drain her dry.” Angelus smiled at him. William tried not to think about how the smile didn’t truly reach the dark eyes of his paramour.

He shifted into true form, baring his fangs as he swooped down and seized the girl. He dragged her head back and sank his fangs into the softness of her throat. Showing none of the strength she was supposed to possess, she squirmed, trying to get away. Angelus had truly beaten her down before dragging her here. Before too long, William had drained enough of her blood to make her weak and her thrashing and crying subsided. She lay motionless and silent in his arms as he sucked away her life.

Stopping was hard, but he wanted to please Angelus, so he let the body slide to the floor while the heart was still beating. Angelus sidled past him, pulled the limp Slayer up and put his fangs into William’s marks on the throat. He drew every last drop from the girl, then dropped the corpse to the floor. Used, forgotten, it was nothing now.

When he turned to William, Angelus had a light in his eyes that had not been there before. Perhaps it had been a trick of the candlelight, for it was gone when Angelus moved towards him and took him into his arms so that William could thank him properly for the gift.

 

The End


End file.
